Clark
Clark is Kai and Jane's son and Maria 's love interest. He travels around the world to help stop the falling demons' colorful crystal blood. Clark saved his dad from the Shadow Ninja when Jaz was a young girl. Chapter 1: Mysteries of the Training Room Narrator: The Shadow Ninja poisoned Jane, Kai's wife, killing her instantly. 5 year later Young Clark: Hey Dad, why are you sad? Kai: I lost my future wife...and she's gone forever- wait a minute. Young Clark: What is it, Dad? Kai: Look at the TV! Man on the TV: Are you depressed because of a recent crisis or mental problems? Well, we got a solution for you: Sensei Lloyd's Mojo Dojo! Young Clark: Wow, that's cool! Man on the TV: I can guarantee you that training at the Mojo Dojo will cheer you right up! You can even ring your children. So why not join? Call 123-4567 and join today! That's 123-4567! Young Clark: Daddy, can we go there? Please? Kai: Yes, we will go there son. Young Clark: Yay!!! 1 hour later (Lloyd knocks on the door, and Kai answers it.) Kai: Lloyd? What are you doing wearing those clothes? You're Lloyd Garmadon, not Sensei Lloyd! Sensei Lloyd: Please, don't say those words. I am now Sensei Lloyd. Kai: Alright, fine, whatever. I'm ready to go. Sensei Lloyd: I'm afraid adults like you are not allowed to come. Only your son can go train to fight the Shadow Ninja. Kai: What? No!! My son can't go alone! I wanna help! Sensei Lloyd: I said no, and that's final. Guards, take him away! Kai: No, wait! Clark! (is thrown in a big cage) Clark! No!! Young Clark: No! Dad!! Come back!!! (cries) I want my father back!! Sensei Lloyd: I'm starting to wonder why you're dressed like your father. Guards, put him in the car! Young Clark: No, not me, not me! (is thrown in the car) Why do I have to be put in here?! Computerized Voice: Hello. I am MD42. I suggest you sit in your seat. Young Clark: Ugh, fine! (sits up in seat) MD42: Good boy. Young Clark: Shut up! Leave me alone! (a hammer hits Clark in the head) Ow...you...jerk...(falls unconscious) Sensei Lloyd: Now, bring him to the Mojo Dojo house. We'll make him put on his suit there. (2 hours later) Young Clark: (wakes up) Wh...Where am I...is this the Mojo Dojo house- ah!! Lloyd!! What are you doing here?! Sensei Lloyd: It's time to put on your suit, Clark. Then you will meet your new friends. Young Clark: Aw, man!!! Sensei Lloyd: Hmm, let's see...(spinjitzus around the children until they're all wearing Ninja suits) Maria is the new Fire Ninja, Zap is the new Lightning Ninja, Titor is the new Ice Ninja, and Clark is the new Earth Ninja. Training will begin tomorrow. Young Clark: Oh, I miss my father so much! Please Lloyd, give me my father back! Sensei Lloyd: I will give him back when I think you're ready. Now all of you, go to sleep. Young Clark: Aw, man! Sensei Lloyd: Goodnight. (closes the door and locks it) Young Clark: I don't want to train! I want my dad back! (cries) (Cut to the Shadow Ninja, secretly watching Clark.) Shadow Ninja: Poor little boy. I will end his misery by killing him and his little friends! (laughs evilly) Chapter 2: What Key? Young Clark: (wakes up) Hey, Zap, Maria, Titor, where are your parents? Young Maria: Lloyd took them away as well. Sensei Wu wants Lloyd to train as, the Future Ninja. Sensei Lloyd: Okay, Ninja, it's time for you all to train. (Young Zap, Maria, Titor, and Clark complain.) Young Clark: (whispering) Don't worry guys, I will ecsape and find the key so we can escape! (1 hour later) Young Clark: Hey Maria, check this out! (Clark does a backflip) Young Maria: You do it too slow! You most do it like this! (does a backflip as well) Young Titor: Are you going to do that all day? We must train to do Spinjitzu! Young Zap: But it's so difficult! And Sensei said that we must find the key. Young Clark: Yes...but what key? Sensei Lloyd: You already have the Spinjitzu inside you. The only thing is to find the key. Young Maria: But Sensei, what key? Sensei Lloyd: Patience! Now get back to training! Young Clark: Run!! (Lloyd chases Maria, Zap, Titor, and Clark around the Mojo Dojo) Shadow Ninja: (watching again) I'll be looking forward to putting my plan in action! (laughs evilly) Chapter 3: Return of the Shadow Ninja (Maria, Zap, Titor, and Clark wake up after a few hours of sleep.) Zap: Alright guys, let's go! (Later) Maria: Hey, what's that? Clark: It's the Shadow Ninja! He killed my mother! Maria: Okay, I have an idea. Try singing to open the lock. Clark: Okay. (siniging) Save my father, I miss him so. It just pains me to let him go. Open the lock and let us through. Or else I'll make you eat some glue! (The lock opens, and the Future Ninja advance.) Clark: Dad? Dad, where are you? Kai: Clark! I'm right here! Please help us, we're trapped in these ropes! Clark: Don't worry dad, I'll save you! (cuts the ropes with a knife) Kai: Thank you for rescuing me. Clark: You're welcome, dad. (looks outside) Oh no, it's raining! We must stay inside! Zap: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!! Chapter 4: Fighting the Evil Shadow Ninja Shadow Ninja: (opens the door and walks in) Okay, my fellow army, we're gonna go one by one so the Ninja won't defeat us. (closes the door and continues walking) ( in the dojo heros stay With the Ninja in here Cole: Clark, why are you dressed like me? I'm the only black Ninja. Nya: Wow, he really is dressed like you. Jay: Why is your son wearing your Ninja suit? Zane: Well, who took Clark's clothes? Sensei Lloyd: I did. I switched his clothes. Zane: That was not appropriate of you to do such thing. Kai: Clark, stay with Lloyd. Remember that your mom wants you to be strong. Shadow Ninja: Well, you may have lost your wife, but I enjoy killing Ninja! The world shall be mine! (laughs evilly) Kai: Ninja, fight! (Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Nya fight the Shadow Ninja) Shadow Ninja: Agh! No more fighting! (kills all of the Ninja and laughs evilly) Kai: Ahhh!!!!! (Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Nya fall dead. Clark, Maria, Zap, and Titor run up to them and try to wake them up.) Clark: Wake up! Please, dad, wake up!! (The four elements are put on the children's bodies) Clark: Dad, please! (cries) Shadow Ninja: Goodbye, little children! The earth shall be mine! (fours a shadow ball and throws it at the four Ninja children) Clark: (obtains an Earth shield and sword) No! I have Earth! Titor: (obtains an Ice shield and sword) And I have Ice! Zap: (obtains a Lightning shield and sword) And I have Lightning! Maria: (obtains a Fire shield and sword) And I have Fire! Shadow Ninja: Oh, please! I'm the creator of Darkness! What children could possibly defeat the powerful Shadow Ninja?! Clark: (eyes glowing) The creators are us! Maria: But Clark has power! Shadow Ninja: (shocked) No, no way! You guys can't have power too! Clark: You will never kill anybody again! (shoots rocks at the Shadow Ninja) Shadow Ninja: Agh!! Sensei Lloyd: Nice job, Future Ninja. You all are the new masters of Spinjitzu. Shadow Ninja: That's it! You asked for it, little boy! Clark: (fighting the Shadow Ninja) Fathers are kind! Shadow Ninja: Agh!!! Clark: Fathers protect you! Shadow Ninja: No!!! Clark: Fathers raise you! Shadow Ninja: Agh!!! Clark: I was protected and raised by the masters of Spinjitzu! I was raised by my friends! Shadow Ninja: No!!! Clark: They are my family! This is my home! And you are not welcome here! Zap, Maria, Titor, and Clark: Ninja, GO!!! (The Shadow Ninja screams and disappears.) Sensei Lloyd: Clark, I am very sorry about your mom and dad- why are you hugging me? Clark: It's okay. And I will join you. (hugging Lloyd) Sensei Lloyd: Please, don't hug me. (to the Future Ninja) All right, Ninja, the Shadow Ninja and his army are gone. Who would like to train to become stronger? Clark: I will. (Lloyd and Clark go train. Cut to the graveyard.) Guard: (places a bouquet of flowers and a plaque on the tombstones) They will surely miss their parents... Kai: (as a ghost) I miss my son... (The guard locks up and leaves. The screen scrolls down to reveal the plaque saying: Family and friends are forever.) But wait... kai ghost: is alive again Kai to Clark: son your mom and I are breaking up because I like Skylor. Clark: Dad you can be with Skylor if you feed me soupe Kai: son were bro- Clark: I require soup father! then Everyone dies because this isn’t canon ��������������������������������❤️���������������� The End Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Fan Characters Category:Stories Category:Completed Stories Category:Male Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Earth Category:Humans